


Ji Vidi and Koe the three of spirit

by idontevenknow6



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknow6/pseuds/idontevenknow6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a random story that I came up with myself. its not great but I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a random story that I came up with myself. its not great but I hope you like it!

Ji, Vidi and Koe had been legend since their births.

Ji was deaf, Vidi was blind, and Koe is mute.  
“People say that Ji received Koe’s voice, Vidi received Ji’s hearing, and Koe received Vidi’s vision. “ “People call them the ‘Sanzhong Jingshen’ the three of spirit.” “Whys that?” “They say that it’s because they can see, hear and talk to ghosts. Ji has the ‘Chunjing de gesheng’, the pure voice. Vidi has the ‘Chun tingzheng hui’, the pure hearing. And Koe has the ‘Chun shixian’, the pure sight.” “Is it true? Can they really talk to ghosts?” “No one knows…” “But the three of them are coming to this school this year.” “Wow…” 

Me and my friends, all eight of us. We’re sitting on the marble front steps at the school. We were told to welcome the three new students to Hilliard Oaks Academy. The Psychi triplets. We all stood as a long black limo with dark tinted windows followed by a fancy black car, pulled into the school drive. It parked, the driver walked over and opened the passenger door. A black converse covered foot slipped out of the limo and onto the cobblestone walkways. A boy in light blue jeans and a white hoodie with the hood drawn up stepped out. His hand was holding something from inside the limo. He helped another boy dressed the exact same except for that the second boy had on grey vans instead of black converse. The second boy’s hand was also holding something from inside the limo. The third boy stepped out with white toms on. The three turned and seemed to be chatting to one another, while two men in suits carried their luggage past us and into the boarding dorm. Three men in black outfits stepped out of the fancy car behind the limo. They walked over to the triplets. And seemed to usher them towards the dorms. The triplets walked towards us hands in hands, their hoods still drawn. Once they were about a meter away from us, Katy my girlfriend spoke up perkily. “Hiya! It’s so nice to finally meet you three!” Katy was a popular overly perky girl who felt like she should get anything she wants, boys, friends, respect, popularity and to rule the school. She kind of looked like a young Kate Hudson. With blonde hair and hazel eyes she normally wore school uniforms (even though our school didn’t have uniforms). She once tried to hook up with my friends Bobby & Jo (not at the same time, even though two is better than one) and was shot down with both because Bobby is gay and Jo is pansexual but she’s not his type. The triplets looked at each other, the boy that was the last to exit made some motions with his hands, then the one that was first to exit the limo stepped forwards. “Hello… My name is Ji, and these are my brothers, Vidi and Koe.” “My Name is Katy! How are you?!” the boy that’s name seemed to be Koe reached out and tapped Ji on the shoulder. He again made hand signs and then nodded at us. “We are fine. It is nice to meet you Katy…” Katy looked confused for a moment the smiled again. “Would you like us to show you to your room?” the boy in the middle, Vidi stepped forwards while Koe was making his hand signs. “Yes that sounds lovely.” The three grabbed hands and followed along as we started walking. Suddenly Katy stopped and turned around. “May I… ask a question that might be personal?” “Sure…” Vidi said. “Can you guys really see and talk to ghosts?” Koe began signing to Ji and Vidi watched. Koe stepped forwards this time, he nodded quietly. “Are your eyes, ears and voice really spiritly connected?” It sounded like Koe sighed. He glanced over to Ji and Vidi then they all at once pulled their hoods off. All three of them had pitch black hair, very feminine faces and each had a long white bandage wrapped somewhere around their faces. Ji had a bandage wrapped around from under his chin over his ears and wrapped around the top of his head. Vidi had a bandage over his eyes and around the back of his head. And Koe had a bandage wrapped over his mouth and around the back of his neck. Katy gasped. Vidi smiled. “Like it? Were freaky right? Scared?” Koe smacked Vidi’s shoulder, then signed to Ji. “Koe says not to tease people, Vidi.” “Was it Koe that smacked me?” Koe signed to Ji and then nodded. “Yes.” “So…” I spoke up. All of the eyes landed on me. I saw it then. Ji’s eyes were a light blue, but Koe’s eyes were the colour that people’s eyes become when on a night vision camera. “Koe? Why are your eyes like that?” he made signs to Ji. “Koe says that his eyes were always that ‘way’. Just like how I have always been deaf and Vidi has always been blind.” Katy pulled the attention back to herself. “Ok let’s go find those rooms!” “Room.” Vidi corrected. The triplets joined hands and followed along, after flicking their hoods back up. “Koe?” Vidi asked. Koe signed to Ji. “Koe says, yes?” Ji said. “What does this place look like?” Koe signed to Ji. “Koe says, It’s a grey limestone building, with red curtains, black stone floor, and a lovely view of the ocean out the window. The sea is dragging across the white sanded beach, the sky, which is grey today, is touching the ocean lightly, casting a calm light across the small waves.” “Thank you… to both of you, Koe and Ji.” Koe signed to Ji quickly. “Koe and I both say you’re welcome…” “You’re great at describing things Koe!” Katy chirped happily. Koe signed. Ji spoke. “Koe says thank you, he says he likes to think that his eyes are this good because of Vidi… Vidi and Koe believe that because of Vidi’s sacrifice helped Koe and Koe’s sacrifice helped Vidi. Koe now has wonderful vision and Vidi now has a lovely singing voice.” “Oh! Can we hear you sing Vidi?” “No thanks.” Vidi said snippily. Koe signed to Ji. “Koe says you should show off your talent Vidi. He would if he could.” “I’m sorry Koe… I will once were in our room okay?” Koe signed to Ji. “Koe says, yes that sounds great…” “Here we are!” Katy sing-songed. She unlocked and pushed open a large bark wooden door. 

Their dorm was a room with tall cream coloured walls, stone flooring, with brass chandeliers. The main room that every dorm had was as usual, caramel coloured leather couches, a dark wooden coffee tables, large dark wooden book shelves going almost up to the ceiling, tall windows stretched up to the ceiling covered by red velvet curtains. The bedroom was about the same. A dark wooden desk, a caramel coloured leather chair, red velvet curtains, dark wooden bed frames, and pure white sheets with a red comforter. The three beds were lined up against the far wall, and their luggage was sitting in front of each bed. “Three beds in a row…” Ji said. “I want the middle one.” Koe signed to Ji as Vidi spoke. “Koe?” he signed to Ji. “Koe would like the one on the right, because it’s in the corner…” “And I’ll take the one on the left.” Ji said happily. My friend Joseph leaned over to me. “Think they’re into foursomes? Sexual or otherwise.” “Dude!” I whisper yelled. “What? You can’t say that you don’t find at least one of them is cute.” I glanced over at the three as they traded their luggage around. “Well… I mean… even though I’m with Katy, they are kind cute.” Jo patted me roughly on the back. “There’s my favorite bisexual!” I chuckled under my breath. “And your my favorite Pansexual…Bro.” I awkwardly punched his shoulder and we both laughed. “What are you guys talking about sweetie?” I inwardly groaned and rolled my eyes. “We’re taking about sex…uality!” Jo chirped then laughed at himself. “Not funny Joseph.” Katy snapped. Jo stuck his tongue out at Katy and then walked over to his ‘boy toy’, as he called him, (even though he loved the boy immensely) Bobby. Their relationship remained between snuggles and romantic stuff, and infrequent sex. But even though they’re relationship was just wheeling, they cared about each other and always had each other’s back. I watched as Bobby grabbed onto Jo’s sleeve and pulled him out of the room with a naughty smile slipping onto both of their faces. They were going to go either make out or bang in one of their ‘secret sexy spots’ that they used when they wanted to fuck. “Baby! Baby! Hello!?” Katy was snapping at me. “Yeah, sorry, what’s up?” “I said we should leave and give the triplets some time to get settled.” “Uh yeah! Okay…” I started walking towards the door but turned back at a tug at my sleeve. I looked down at Koe holding the sleeve of my dark purple long sleeved shirt. “Yeah? Is something wrong Koe?” he shook his head then signed to Ji. “Koe says, thank you for all of your help.” Koe blushed and then signed to Ji. “Koe also says, Maybe you could show him-“ Koe started flailing desperately. “I mean us… around the campus.” “Yeah! Sure I’d love to!” Koe blushed, bowed and walked back to his bed. Ji walked past him and patted me on the shoulder. He whispered to me. “He means him.” and walked back to his bed. I smiled and walked out. 

I sat down on Jo’s bed waiting for him to get back. I looked around the room and saw his stash of male and female porn mags. “Perv.” I chuckled to myself. I glanced at the posteers of male and female singers that he found ‘Sexy’ scattered on the walls and roof. He had personalized his room quiet quickly.  
It had dark red ‘sex’ sheets, and black leather furniture instead of caramel coloured, black painted walls (yes were allowed to paint our dorm room walls), he had a dark wooden desk with his laptop covered in stickers like, Asses b4 classes, cutie with a booty, boys are gr8 toys, pornhub, twerk that peach, and my personal favorite, slutty buttys!

I heard noises coming down the hall and knew it was him. the door swung open and Jo walked in, slamming the door behind him, he had Bobby wrapped around him and they were making out. Both of their always perfect hair was messy and Jo’s pants were still undone. “Mmm… round two?” Jo groaned. “No thanks I’m good.” I answered. “AH!” Bobby squeaked. “Aww come on dude! I was just about to give this slut the pounding he needs…” their lips squished back together as Jo sat down on the bed. “Mmm…” Jo rolled over and pinned Bobby to the bed. He started stripping Bobby down and they kept moaning. “Should I go or join in?” “I’d like it if you left… but” Jo said “Join!” Bobby chirped. Jo looked down at him with confusion. “What? He’s hot and I hate is girl friend.” “Same baby…” Jo growled seductively. “For both…” he winked at me and pulled me over. He was suddenly on top of me, grinding on my lap. “Lay down.” He commanded. He yanked his shirt off. And rubbed his hands under my own. “Only kissing.” I demanded. “Sure… now relax… Bobby baby, just sit and watch, this is all for you…” I glanced over at Bobby and saw a tent in his light blue shorts. I looked back up to Jo and wiggled my finger to call him down onto me. Our lips met and I let him take dominance, his tongue explored my mouth and he sucked on my bottom lip. He growled lightly as I bit his top lip gently. His hands went to my chest and started fondling my pecks. His lips pulled away. “Nicer tits then in a porn mag…” Jo groaned. I heard Bobby mumble and looked over, so did Jo. Bobby was touching his chest and looked sad. “Oh Bobby-boo…” he pulled Bobby over and pulled his shirt off. He pinned him down and started licking and sucking at his nipples. Bobby started moaning. Jo looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. I pressed my lips against Bobby’s and won dominance quickly. I saw Jo’s hand on Bobby’s junk. And we kept it all up until Bobby moaned loudly… orgasm. We both pulled away from Bobby at the same time. He panted and squirmed around lightly. A wet stain appeared on his crotch and his eyes closed. “Have… have you- you guys…hah…done that before..?” we looked at each other then back to Bobby. “Actually yeah… we tried it out and it helped us discover our true sexualities.” Bobby blushed. “Um, so, who bottomed?” “Neither.” Jo pulled out a stick of gum out of his bed stand and popped it into his mouth. He kind of had an addiction to chewing gum. “We just jacked each other off and made out a whole bunch… ah the good old days…” I smacked him with a pillow and Bobby and I started laughing. “I could have choked and died!” “Um… Joey?” “Yeah Boo?” Jo pulled Bobby up and onto his lap. “Can I borrow a pair of shorts… and undies?” “Sure babe just check my closet.” I cleared my throat. “Anyway Jo, what about the welcoming party for the triplets… were supposed to be planning it.” “Dude… what about you’re Gf? You just banged two guys at once… what happens if she finds out that your loving up other guys?” I looked over at Jo. He had always been an attractive guy, he had short thick dark brown hair that was half shaved off, the other half dangled down to his right eye. His skin was tan from being on the swim team nice muscles too. His eyes were a light green and he had a pierced lip. I have to admit that I loved sucking on his lip ring. He usually dressed in pale V-neck t-shirts, dark skinny jeans, his grey DC shoes and a grey beanie that Bobby bought him for his birthday. Jo had handsome face, I always thought that he kind of looked like Lucas Bernardini, but younger, and without stubble. Bobby on the other hand was like a baby compared to Jo. Bobby looked like a young Alex Pettyfer. With soft blonde messy hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin, he usually wore pink shirts, shorts that looked like swimming trunks, black toms and a silver bracelet that was from Jo. I stared as Jo started sucking at his piercing lightly, fuck he knew how to play me. “Hey… Kyle… do I need to suck your face again or are you ready to pay attention… I could strip too if that would help…” “Sorry…yeah I’m good. Any way about the party, where should we have it?” I noticed that now it was Jo wasn’t paying attention, his eyes were locked onto Bobby who had gotten up and was now striping off his underwear to put on some clean ones. Jo’s eyes met mine finally. He pointed over to Bobby’s plump little ass “I’ve tapped that. I’ve tapped that HARD…” “Dude!” I shoved him and he laid back against the head board. “Go grab the note book from beside my laptop, it has some planning in it.” I got up and walked over to his desk. It was a white notebook covered in doodles. Example of some, ‘Dick + Chicks, Fred was here & and in Jo’s bed + pants + shower + closet ;P, #i’vetappedthat, Jo’s dong is life, Bobby is a lucky boy, Jo you fuckboy, and many drawings of penises.’ I jumped and something touched my ass. I turned to see Jo with both of his hands on my ass. “What are you doing?” “I forgot how hot your assets are! Twerk for me I Wanna see that booty bounce!” Jo laughed and started dancing to Katy Parry’s song peacock, which he had turned on from his ‘twerk playlist’. I laughed. “Not right now you just got some…” he rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Fine you jerk.” We both sat down on the bed and Jo hopped up and down goofily. “Well that’s my que!” Bobby chirped. “Aww you’re leaving?” Jo groaned. “Yeah I promised Suzy that we’d go to the mall today.” Jo stood and walked over to Bobby. He swept the smaller boy into his arms and kissed him. “Love you Bobby~boo…” “Love you too~ see you soon!” and with that, Bobby left and Jo came back over to me and we sat down and started party planning.

 

Koe’s POV

He was very handsome… and very sweet… I wish I could talk to him on my own… but without my brothers… I don’t have a voice… if only he could read sign language, or my mind… then things could work out… maybe… I’m not that good looking, smart, kind, or popular… he seems to be all of the above though… tall tan-ish, with lovely grey eyes, nice cheekbones, warm smile, he was like Channing Tatum, Jensen Ackles, and Chris Pine all in one! He had caramel coloured hair that was swept gently across his head. He was wearing a burgundy t-shirt that showed off his muscle-y torso, grey skinny jeans, burgundy DC shoes and a leather band around his wrist. I was swooning… “Hello… earth to Koe?” I opened my eyes to see Vidi kneeling on my bed. I grunted at Vidi to let him know that he had my attention. He waved over Ji so we could all talk. Ji sat down on my bed as well and smiled. “I like it here!” Vidi chirped. I signed what Vidi said to Ji so he understood what we were talking about. “Me too! Also did you see that very tan guy that was talking with Koe’s new crush? So handsome!” I swatted at Ji, then signed what I felt to him. Ji! I don’t want people to know that I like him… I mean he does seem sweet but id be so embarrassed if anyone other than you two found out! “Sorry Koe it’s just I FEEL that you two would be super cute together!” “I agree Koe the way you described him was so cute!” I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow. “Well I’m going to keep unpacking!” Vidi chirped and most likely signed to Ji. I had taught Vidi to sign for Ji. It had been difficult, but I helped Ji out immensely. I felt my mind drift and knew that I was falling into sleep… I allowed it.

I smiled, I like this place too…

 

Jo’s POV  
“I told you baby… I do love spending time with you… but I got other… um … business to attend to.” “Business? What business!? Are you with someone else!?” I sighed. Tambry was hot but not very bright. “Tambry… sweetie… that’s what being a player means… I’m not with anyone… I’m wheeling with a whole bunch of people… just like you… in a wheeling relationship your allowed to be with someone while your wheeling them.” The line went silent for a moment while I typed ‘Hot babes with big tittes’ into google images. “Ooh…” not exactly what I wanted. ‘Hot guys with big tittes’ “Oh hot damn… I want…” I need someone like this. I’ve always been a leader in relationships… maybe I need to be lead for one. From a daddy with nice tittes! “Hello!? Jo? Baby!?” “Oh yeah?” “So… if I was there… where do you want me and what should I do?” I groaned. I’m in the mood for a dad not a bitch. “Ah… I’m not really feeling it right now baby… Call me later and I’m in.” “Wha-“ I hung up the phone and went back to my pictures. “Mmm… spank me hard daddy…” I moaned to myself. I chucked, rolled over onto my back and pulled my phone up. “I know exactly who to call…” I dialed up a guy I met at a gay bar a couple months ago. a nice sexy daddy type. “Hello?” “Hi! Is this Tio?” “Yeah… who is this?” “It’s Jo… remember me? The gay bar a couple months ago… you wouldn’t leave my ass alone…” “Yeah and you shot me down.” “I’ve… uh… changed my mind. I’ve been thinking, I’m bored of leading in relationships… I want someone to take control of me. You up for it?” “I have a boyfriend now, I care about him. But… he’s a perfect virgin. And I need some… entertainment. Meet me at the motel off of highway 89 in an hour.” “Ooh… daylight sex… so fucking hot… I want to add something…” “If you get something I want something too.” “Of course… daddy…” “Ooh… how’d you know?” “I can tell. Anyways, I want some titty play!” “Pardon?” “I. want. To.” “Just spit it out.” “I want to suck on your hot tittes, and play with them, and touch those nipples too.” Silence for a minute. “Fine with me… be prepared to change into some sexy little panties when you arrive…” “Sounds good.” “See you then… Baby…” “I’ll be there… Daddy…” we hung up. I laid down and glanced at the computer. “Ooh… I think I’m gonna like this…” it won’t be my first time bottoming, my first time with gay sex was bottoming, and it felt good after bit. I’m so excited! Oh I should go call Ky-Ky and tell him I’ll be late for movie night if tonight goes right.

 

Kyles POV

My cellphone rang while I was watching criminal minds on my TV. I paused my show. “Sup?” “Hey Ky… I might be slightly late for movie night…” “Why? I got iron man 1, 2 and 3, and you know that Robert Downey Jr. is a catch.” “You’re so right. But I just got a date with a hot daddy type.” “Daddy type? I thought you hated daddy types?” “Same here but I’m bored and was looking at pics of hot Bara tittes, and now I want some daddy action!” “Well… I understand the want for tittes male or female.” “Anyway… I’ll be there at about… 5:50-ish.” “Okay see you then.” “WAIT!” “Yeah?” “Will there be kissing or making out during the movies?” I thought for a moment, me and Jo really had a weird relationship. “If you bring pocky, chocolate bars, or very buttery popcorn, so there’s a reason to.” “Mmm… kay babe.” “Not babe.” “Right, right Bye.” “Bye.”  
Ughhh… Jo, Why. I’m so bored and I was hoping that he’d be here early. I groaned, turned my show back on and clicked open my blog on Tumblr one of my fave blogs that I run. It was called HilliardOaksledgendsandinfo. I checked my inbox, 4 new messages. What’s the legend of the Sanzhong Jingshen? , Post more selfies, what’s up with Jo?, Where’s the best place for secret sex? The normal dumbass questions. “Boring.” I clicked open my personal blog. HotBiTeen66 I was famous. I clicked my inbox up. 1 message. Dear HotBiteen66 my name is Brad, I’m 15, and going into 10th grade. I think that I’m bisexual and I want to tell my parents, how should I bring the topic up with them? I think my dad may be homophobic, so I’m a bit scared. I’d really appreciate some advice on the topic. Thanks. ~ Brad Aww how cute… I clicked reply. Hi Brad I recommend that you start off slow, first try telling someone else first, your friend, your teacher, or a guidance counsellor. Start off by talking about love, as example, so remember when you used to tell me about love… or something to that effect. Also try talking it over with someone you really trust. Sorry if that wasn’t much help but my coming out was a bit easy hope to hear from you again, good luck ~ HotBiTeen66. I jumped as my doorbell rang. I turned off my laptop and paused my TV show. I walked to the door and opened it up. It was Koe. “Oh… hi Koe!” He nodded. “Wanna come in?” he nodded. I moved away from the door and let him in. He stepped in and stood there awkwardly. I watched as his attention turned to the TV. He tapped the edge of it gently then turned to me. I noticed that his bandage was off and his lips were revealed. They were soft and pink, plump and kissable. “D-do you uh like this show?” he nodded. “Have you seen them all?” he shook his head. “Show me what episode you’re up to…” I handed him the Wii remote and we sat down onto the bed he flicked to the third season and stopped on episode 6. “Wanna watch it together? I have time…I mean… if you want to.” He nodded then pointed at my desk. “What?” he made a rectangle with his hands then acted out writing. “Oh!” I grabbed a note pad and a pen from my desk and handed it to him. He scribbled down words onto the note. It said Thank you so much… for everything, helping out me and my brothers, for being so kind, and for all of your offers. You’re very sweet… I appreciate it immensely. I felt myself blush. “Your welcome, I’m sorry for Katy being so crazy…” It’s fine. My entire life is crazy… my siblings are nuts and so am I. we can talk to ghosts after all… he giggled lightly to himself. “I think that’s pretty cool actually… is it scary?” we were moving closer and closer together on the bed as we talked. Sometimes… like when I hear voices screaming and no one else can…especially when it’s at night, in the dark, and I’m alone. He shivered lightly at the thought. I pulled him close with one arm and our eyes met. “They don’t hurt you do they? You know… the voices?” No… just spook me a bit. “Good.” We were leaning closer and closer. I started leaning over to kiss him, until he suddenly pushed me away and fell off the bed. “KOE!” I yelled. He appeared back above the edge of the bed and nodded. He scribbled onto the notepad quickly. I’m okay! “That’s good…” I helped him up and there was a knock at the door. I pointed to the door. “Did you…” he nodded. “Come in!” I pulled Koe onto the bed as Katy waltzed in prim and proper as usual. “Babe! What is he… doing here?” she pointed at Koe with a perfectly manicured nail. “He came over to chat about school, nothing bad…” Koe cleared his throat. We both looked over. He held up the notepad. I should by going now… I’ll see you later? “Yeah! I’ll come pick up you and your brothers on Monday morning when classes start, but we can talk more about that later… Okay?” Koe nodded, placed the note pad onto my desk, then waved to me, and headed out the door. I saw Katy glaring at Koe walking away. “I don’t think I like him very much.” Katy snapped. “Well I think he’s nice.” Katy glared at me. “Why were you two on the bed together?” “We were watching TV, we both like Criminal minds.” She huffed. I heard a loud thump coming from down the hall, we both jogged over and glanced out of my door. Koe had ran into someone’s open door, and had fallen onto the ground. “I’m so sorry!” the person poked his head from around the door. It was Bobby. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Koe put up his hand and got up off the floor. He nodded to Bobby and put both hands up. Bobby looked puzzled and stared at Koe confused. I walked over to Bobby and Koe to help them out. “Bobby, this is Koe, Koe this is Bobby. Bobby, Koe is mute.” Bobby nodded to himself thoughtfully, as I turned to Koe. “Are you okay?” his hand was on his forehead and red was trickling down. “Oh Gosh!” Bobby squeaked. “I’ll go get a bandage!” he rushed back into his dorm room. I lead Koe inside as I heard Katy whining from my room. I sat him on the bed and moved his hands away from his head. His wound was smaller than a dime and was only bleeding a little but it looked worse since it was rubbed around onto his forehead. Bobby rushed back over with a first aid kit. “I’m so very super-duper sorry!” Bobby whimpered. Koe nodded. “Its fine, it’s not that bad.” I used a Kleenex to wipe away most of the blood and stuck a Band-Aid over top. “There! All better!” I put the garbage away and handed Bobby the first aid kit. Koe stood up pulled his phone and typed something into it. A Siri like voice spoke out. “Thank you so much.” Bobby looked shocked. “Your welcome, I’m sorry about hitting you with a door.” “it’s okay I’m a bit of clumsy so this happens a lot.” “I’m Bobby, It’s nice to meet you Koe.” “It’s nice to meet you too, Have you been going to this school long?” “I’ve been here for 3 years, though most people have gone here since grade 2.” “Wow, so your in grade 10 like me and my brothers?” “Yeah! Maybe we’ll be in some classes together!” “I hope so!” “Hey Koe.” I butted in. “Why didn’t you use your phone to talk to me earlier?” “I saw paper on your desk already and thought I should save my battery on my phone in case I ran into some one important without my brothers.” I nodded, it made sense. “Oh Goodness!” Bobby squeaked. “Look at the time! Suzy’s waiting for me in the courtyard! I have to go!” he rushed over to his desk and gabbed his bag. “I’m really sorry about running out like this but I have to go. Kyle do you mind locking my door behind you?” he held his key out towards me. “Were not going to stay and chill in your room while you’re gone Bobby, we’ll leave.” Koe nodded. “Okay, thank you.” Bobby blushed at me as he spoke. He was remembering this afternoon. I always felt guilty when I knew Jo was out with someone else and Bobby didn’t, even though he flirted around too. “Are you okay Kyle? You’re staring at me.” “Oh, sorry I was staring into space.” He smiled and we all walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo’s Pov  
He was kissing my neck and fondling my junk through my boxers. This was gonna be round 3, damn he could pull out. “Jo? Hey, baby?” my eyes flick up to his handsome face. “Yeah?” he smirked sexily at me. “You wanna stop don’t you?” he rolled onto his back and pulled out a pack of cigs. “Want one?” I took one and put it up to my lips, he lit his then leaned in close and lit mine. I puffed and he pulled it away from me and kissed me hard. Our tongues mingled, and played with each other. He pulled away and sat down beside me. “We should do this again sometime… I love my bf but I like naughty rendezvous too…” I nodded and took another drag. He glanced at his phone. “Ah… I should go… my baby’s gonna start calling soon. Text me later?” I smirked. “Hell yeah…” he stood and started getting dressed, he cast a look over his shoulder at me. “Do you have a lover? You know… a permanent one?” I leaned back and smiled. “Kind of… I have a cutey named Bobby back home, blonde, cute, and baby-ish. I care about him, but I’m not sure that I want him to be my one and only…” he chuckled. “That reminds me of Lyson and me… we used to just be fuck buddies, but now we’re dating and I couldn’t be happier…” he smiled happily. “Aren’t you worried that he’ll cheat on you?” “No… in fact he knows that I’m here, I didn’t want him to find out and think that I loved someone else. He loves me but doesn’t want to give up his virginity yet…” I looked down and puffed on my cigarette. “I’ve… been thinking about asking Bobby to be my one and only…but I’m worried that he’ll just laugh and say no to me…” I pulled my legs up against my chest. He sat down beside me and handed me my clothes. “Do it. If he loves you, he’ll say yes…” I smiled and got dressed. I know what I’m doing when I get back! 

 

Bobby’s POV

I was putting away all of the new clothes I had got from my shopping trip with Suzy. Of course I felt the need to try on each item again. I bought mostly soft pastel colours, blues, pinks, violets, yellows. They made me feel cute. I glanced at myself in my full length mirror, I looked cute, pastel purple hoodie, grey shorts, and black vans. I put a black head band with a black bow on it in my blonde hair, and twirled around. I smiled and walked over to my desk which held my makeup supplies. I put a light pink gloss on my lips and dark mascara on my lashes. I checked how I looked in my mirror, good! I unplugged my cell phone from the charger at 97% and checked my messages. 3 messages from Jo. Why would Jo be texting me? it was his and Kyle’s movie night. ‘Hey baby… date tonight? Me you and dinner at east side Mario’s?’ ‘Bobby-Boo?’ ‘Aww please don’t be ignoring me… did I do something wrong?’ Another text popped up as I finished reading them. ‘I wuv you! <3’ I texted back ‘Sorry Jo, I just checked my phone, I’d love to go to east sides tonight. But isn’t tonight movie night with Kyle?’ I waited. ‘Yeah but I asked him if we could do it some other night… I wanted to see you!’ ‘was he okay with that?’ ‘Yeah he understands.’ ‘Pick me up in an hour?’ ‘Sure cutie be there soon…<3’ I blushed, Jo rarely called me cutie pie names. The thing was, I liked Jo, and I liked the relationship me had… I liked being this close to Jo… he was sweet… I laid there on my bed for a while, hugging my stuffed koala that Jo won me at a carnival one year. I got up and grabbed my bag, a small pastel pink Jansport bag, and dug my wallet out of it, a pastel purple one that I bought the other day. Just in case Jo wanted me to pay for myself. A knock at the door made me jump. I rushed over and opened it up. “Jo! You’re early! You’re never early!” I noticed that he was blushing. “Yeah… uh… I um… thought that I should come over early so I could give you these.” He held up pink roses. I gasped. “Jo I…” I smiled. “Thank you… they’re beautiful…” This was weird… Jo never gave me romantic gifts like this… “Jo… can I ask you something?” “Yeah, of course…” I sat down on the bed and patted the space beside me, he sat and looked nervously at the floor. “Are you okay? You never take me on dates, or buy me things like this…” he went red. “I just thought that you would like them…” “Is that really it?” he stood up. “No. Bobby… I. I’m just gonna say it. Bobby I think that I want to be in a relationship with you. Like a real boyfriend, boyfriend relationship.” I sat there staring at him for a bit and he stared back. I started laughing. “Jo… are you kidding me? we’ve been friends with benefits for 2 years now… why would you want to be with me like that? It sounds ridiculous.” He looked sad. “Oh…” he chuckled fakely. “Well I feel stupid… I’m… I’m just gonna go.” I saw tears as he walked out. Did he really want to be with me? I thought he just liked me for sex? I looked back at the roses. “Oh Jo…” I stood and went after him. 

 

Jo’s POV

I can’t believe I was that stupid. I thought that he would say yes to me if I just asked him. I’m so stupid. I felt miserable. I locked my dorm room door behind me, laid down and covered my entire self with a blanket. There was a knock at the door. “Mmm… GO AWAY!” I called weakly. “Dude what’s eating you?” I heard the lock click open. I forgot that Kyle had my extra key. “Lock it behind you…” I groaned. I heard a click of the lock then felt the bed sag beside me. He lifted a corner of blanket up and peeked at me. “Hey.” “Ugh…” “You’re that bad?” “Mm-hm…” he laid down beside me and pulled the blanket on him. His arms looped around me. We were always flirty to each other like this. “What happened?” “I don’t wanna talk about it…” He roughly pressed his lips against mine suddenly. He rolled on top of me and put his fingers in my hair. He nipped my bottom lip and I let him in. I wrapped my arms around his back. He pulled away from me. I spread my arms and bared my chest. “Make me forget.” He laughed. Just like Bobby did. I rolled back into my pillow. “Did titty daddy ditch you?” “No.” “You got an S.I.D?” “Ew no.” “Something about Bobby?” “Bingo…” “What?” I sighed. “I kinda… asked him to be my boyfriend and he laughed at me…” “Really? I didn’t know that you liked him like that?” “Me neither… but I thought about it and I realised that I liked him.” “That’s great! You need someone to be with you… a lover and not a sex friend.” I nodded. “Yeah… it would be nice to have someone like that…” I pressed my face into my pillow roughly. I heard Kyle get up and open the door. “Oh, hey Bobby!” “Don’t tease me, you ass…” “He’s not…” Bobby’s sweet voice spoke up. Nooooooo… “Kyle? Can I talk to Jo alone?” “Sure! Bye Jo… talk to you later, I guess…” The door closed. It was just me and Bobby now. The bed sagged ever so slightly. I felt a gentle hand on my back. “Jo? I- I’m sorry… I didn’t think that you meant it… But I do care about you Jo…” “But not in the way I want…” I groaned. “No… Jo… I DO like you like that…I just didn’t think that you meant it…” “I did… why would I lie to you? I care about you more than that… you know that…” “I’m sorry Jo…” I felt a kiss on the bare skin of my back. I rolled over and looked up at him. He was so cute… soft blonde hair, light blue eyes… he was dressed so cute today. Pastel purple hoodie, grey shorts, and black vans. He also had a black headband with a bow on it. He reached down and gently started playing with my hair, I loved that. I touched his shoulder and he laid down on my chest. “I love you Bobby-Boo…” “I love you too…” “Do you promise me that? I want you to understand, it’s hard for me to find love because the type of person I am… and I want you to be happy… and I want to be with you… but I don’t want you to be pretending that you love me, just because you feel bad for me.” He sat up quickly. “Jo… I do love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you… you idiot. Why would I lie to you? I care about you.” “Stop making me blush… I’m supposed to make you blush… I’m the big tough BF… and your my little baby Bobby-Boo.” I pouted. He pecked my cheek and giggled. “And you’re my Joey bear!” “Joey bear!? What the heck is a Joey bear?” “Your new lovey dovey nickname!” I smiled and laid down. “Joey bear huh..? I like it.”


End file.
